


Tournament Distraction

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Public Sex, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Caulifla and Goku share a special moment during the tournament when no one can see them.





	Tournament Distraction

It was one thing to grow a sense of appreciation in an opponent as a saiyan, especially one who saw herself as high and mighty as Caulifla did. It didn’t help that Goku had just helped the spunky girl achieve something he never would’ve thought possible, reaching Super Saiyan 2 in only a short amount of time on top of helping her achieve something that the man’s own rivals were always unable to do, keeping up and even predicting his instant transmission. However, as she stood there in front of one of the tournament stage pieces that had shattered in the battle royale and become a sort of wall, something else had sparked inside of her. Something other than appreciation and rivalry for the man that was standing before her with a deep red glow around his body. “Super Saiyan God, huh?” The spiky-haired blonde girl was nearing her limits as she scanned around the area for her partner and best friend, Kale, wondering just what happened to her in the fight a moment ago with the man that stood before her.   
  
“I’m impressed! For only being only able to go Super Saiyan 2, you’re still able to keep up and even surpass what God can do.” Goku couldn’t help but smile and chuckle to himself as he felt the same sense of appreciation toward the girl that was panting in front of him that she felt for him, knowing while all saiyans had their pride, they also had the strength to grow beyond their limits over and over again in such a short time span. However, just like her, something else sparked for a moment as he watched the girl charge at him, purposefully keeping his position and blocking the kick that was flying to his face.   
  
Saiyans always carried their pride, their hopes and desires, and especially their strength into combat. It was always one thing to appreciate someone who pushed you beyond your current limit into something far more and far better. However, it was another thing for saiyans to lust for each other during combat, especially in a situation as dire for both participants as what was going on around them. Though, one look into the other’s eyes, and everything was off the table, both of them dropping to their base forms and falling to the ground with Caulifla being on top of Goku if only because of the positioning as they fell. Out of breath and running out of stamina, neither one of the black-haired saiyans were willing to fight off what had struck them during the fight. It was at that moment that the entire world and dimension around them faded away and left only the two of them, the battle far from their minds.   
  
And before either of them could say a proper word to the other, Caulifla dropped down close to the man’s body and pressed her lips against his own, capturing them in a kiss that she was barely able to overpower as she felt his hand find its place on the back of her head to hold her in place. Just as quickly as the saiyan punks leader caused the kiss, her hands were tearing away at her clothes as well as Goku’s, leaving her breasts exposed for him to see as she broke the kiss and slowly pulled away from him. Heavy and heated pants left the girl as she stayed in the other saiyan’s lap, feeling something prod her from below that she was too focused to noticed a moment ago. “Really, Goku? You want me so badly you can’t even pretend that you want to resist?”

  
Of course, Goku was clearly able to hear the lustful giggle in the girl’s voice as she spoke to him, laughing right along with her as he forced himself up from the ground and wrapped his hand around her neck, slamming her into the rock she was standing in front of a moment ago. “What can I say? You’ve been a blast to fight with!” In his own idiotic way, Goku had managed to defuse the bomb of Caulifla’s emotions as he held her against the massive rock that blocked them from everyone’s vision. “But what do you say we get to the real fun before someone stops us?~” The black-haired man wasn’t even able to get his cock out of his pants with his one free hand before she then started laughing at him, causing him to look up into her eyes and wonder what was so funny.   
  
“You’re such a fucking idiot!” The girl laughed and leaned her head back against the wall, groaning happily and slowly wrapping her fingers around his wrist without attempting to pull his hand from her neck. “Hurry up and fuck me! I don’t care how you feel, I just… I need you inside me. I need to fuck you. And I’m not going to stop until I’ve gotten what I want. Even if I have to- mmf?!” Caulifla fell silent rather quickly as her lips were captured in a passionate kiss by Goku, causing her screaming to stop and no one to chance finding them anymore, even if she didn’t care whether or not they were seen. However, a smile did slowly form on her lips as one kiss lead to another, which lead to another, and then another. The affection seemed never ending as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man’s neck, gasping and squirming against his body as she felt his member prod against her wet slit without entering her.   
  
Goku knew that she was right, letting go of her neck and bringing both of his hands to her hips as he lowered her onto his shaft, groaning into the kiss and smile as he finally entered this young woman that had sparked something inside of him that he hadn’t expected to feel here. Maybe it was the fact of just how spunky and energetic she was, or how much her breasts seemed to heave and sway with each step she took, especially if she was bouncing like she was boxing when the match started. However, as he broke the kiss and looked into the girl’s black eyes, seeing the lustful and slightly needy expression that was there for only a moment, that spark came back and made him smile. “No need to shout about it!~” Without waiting for her to respond or possibly scream at him for somehow finding something to chuckle about in this moment, Goku suddenly yanked Caulifla down until each and every inch of his member was buried inside of her tight cunt.   
  
Caulifla couldn’t stop the moans that boiled up and out of her, pressing her head back even harder against the rock that was now her back support as her energy spiked and she tried to keep it in control, somehow knowing that something would go bad if the two were caught right here and now. That didn’t stop her from biting her lower lip and staring the Goku in the eyes as her inner walls were stretched and molded to the shape of his dick, her usual defiant and aggressive look coming back as his hips started to move. There was no reason for her to feel like this needed to be a competition between the two, but as she felt the black-haired man’s cock grow even larger inside of her somehow, she felt like she had to come out on top. To prove that she was able to handle a cock and a man like Son Goku and come out on top somehow. “Faster.” She demanded almost immediately, lust wavering in her tone as she dug her nails into his back.   
  
With a slight nod, the male saiyan gave his opponent exactly what she asked for, focusing just long enough to bring his ragged and tired body to move in a faster and more pleasing pace for her. Though, it wasn’t like he wasn’t getting any pleasure from the experience either, especially with the way Caulifla’s cunt squeezed and milked his cock with each and every thrust. Though, not a word was said as he kept picking up the pace of his movements, eventually getting to the point where he was pounding into her pussy as fast as his hips were able to move, the gentle pleasure coursing through him growing and growing. It wasn’t until he heard one simple word from the girl that things got more intense for them both.   
  
“Harder.~”   
  
Caulifla screamed in utter bliss as she was given just what she wanted yet again, more than happy with how hard and fast Goku was stuffing her with his cock, reaching deeper than anyone else before him, even if not by much. However, that screamed turned into moan after moan after blissful and loving moan as she dug her nails tighter against the man’s skin, using it to pull him closer and capture his lips in yet another kiss as the two fucked in one of the least likely of places to ever fuck someone. Neither of the saiyans were complaining as they made out once again, minds so clouded in lust that there were unable to focus on anything other than themselves.   
  
It didn’t help the spunky girl’s case that Goku’s cock was the biggest Caulifla had ever taken, even compared to the toys that she had stolen and stashed away back at home. And it definitely didn’t help Goku’s case that the saiyan girl’s cunt was tighter than his wife’s, especially with how tight this girl from another universe was squeezing and attempting to milk his cock of each and every drop of cum. Though, neither of them necessarily cared as the rock behind them started to crack and give way, slowly letting them push deeper and deeper into it until they were positioned in such a way it seemed like they were having sex while she was sitting in a chair.   
  
Unfortunately for both of them, everything came crashing down as Caulifla was the first to cum, screaming into one of the hundreds of kisses they had shared together as her snatch clamped down like a vice around Goku’s cock. Though, that didn’t stop her from pulling the man tighter against her body and force one of his hands to her breast, keeping a firm grip on his wrist to avoid him from pulling away from it. Even as she pulled away and broke the kiss, screaming just loud enough to catch someone’s attention, the black-eyed girl smiled and bit her lower lip a  moment later as she started basking in the intense afterglow of her orgasm that she had continually been fucked through.   
  
Goku, on the other hand, was able to last for another moment longer than her, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into her shoulder to quiet himself as he came. Rope after sticky and gooey rope of cum leaving his throbbing cock a moment later and flooding the other saiyan’s probably fertile womb, filling her up pretty quickly and easily before some started to leak and drip out of the same hole that was being filled. However, unlike his counterpart, the male saiyan was able to keep his voice under control, pulling away from her neck a moment later as he slowed his hips to a nice and easy stop and keeping his hard cock still inside of Caulifla’s cunt.   
  
“Goku.” Caulifla started in a serious tone, a smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. “You’ve still got some stamina in ya, right?~”   
  
“Maybe one more.~” The man couldn’t help but chuckle as he met the lustful and demanding gaze that fell upon him.   
  
“Good.” Caulifla pressed her toes against the rock she was sitting in and used what strength she still had to push them out and onto the ground, with her on top just like when this started. “Then we’ll go again, got it?~”


End file.
